Remember Me
by One Foot Forward
Summary: If you want to read, look at it, otherwise don't. I'll post a summary later. IYxDN Inuyasha and Deathnote xover KagomeL
1. Chapter 1

_Edit: It was pointed out to me that I wrongly called L a teenager. I am just fixing it. Meanwhile, I am also fixing a bit here and there._

_--_

"You know, I believe the seasons of the year are very similar to a cold."

L turned to the girl beside him, lounging on the grass in the cool shade of Fall.

"How so?"

She turned to look at L, propping her elbows up as to look at him clearly. He continued to stare at the clouds, regardless of the noise that students around them made.

"Well you have Summer, which is always clear and sunny. You usually feel great, like you would if you were completely healthy, without viruses."

L nodded his head, continuing the fascinating experience of staring at the cloudy sky.

Every since she started going to his school and become friends with L, the raven haired enigma would randomly spout off things like this. It was a normal he was used too, just like he was used to that fact that these thing always had a hidden meaning, something that was surprisingly wise and sage for the teenager.

"Then you have Fall, which depending on the time, can be sunny with wind, or rainy, but it always worsens, preparing us for the real roughness of the next season. That's like you're coming down with a cold, because it too gets worse and worse."

"And the worst of them all is winter, when mother nature rages down on you, through hail and snow. It's the worse part of a cold, and the roughest."

His messy head of hair rustle din the breeze, as L contemplated what she actually meant something this particular time.

"Of course next comes Spring, where the rain falls and gradually lessens as the sun peeks out. It's like the world is recovering from a brawl, and healing itself. Where as you personally would be recovering from the cold."

"Then bing, bang, boom, it's Summer again, clear and sunny, and you're healthy again!"

She chirped the last part as she finished. L's passive eyes closed as he thought what the real meaning of that was.

"So Kagome-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you saying you like Summer?

Kagome looked at him oddly. Of course, that would be the logical conclusion to what she said, but she thought he had understood that she didn't mean what she said.

"No, I am a big fan of Winter, I was simply comparing the two in likeness."

L turned his head towards Kagome, his finger on his upper lip. When she had first transferred to L's school, Kagome always looked and acted distant towards other students. Not that she needed to act different, seeing as many guys attempted to pursue her. Of course, after yet another turn down, despite how polite it may be, many of the students ignored her, claiming she must think she was better then everyone, and was just snobby and stuck-up.

Of course, after the rather interesting experience of befriending her, L understood that Kagome simply preferred not talking to people who were so shallow. And when L asked why she had approached him, she had replied with a blunt and precise answer, stating he was different, and obviously understood more then anyone else in this whole school could.

So now, he was trying to understand what she meant by the comparison of these two unrelated subjects.

"Then, what was the point of reciting that to me?"

The wind flew by, tossing two dark shades of identically platinum hair in the air. A sad look flitted across Kagome's face, before leaving, and being replaced by a look of mourning and defeat.

"Why would I need a reason to simply say something?"

Kagome knew Ryuga didn't tell her everything about him, and obviously she didn't either. It's not like he knew that there were demons. Kagome once had the urge to talk to the student with a Shinagami constantly following him, but after hearing about the Kira case, and putting two and two together, she decided to leave him be, because when you dealt with such a big power like Death Gods, and dealt death out when you don't deserve to, you'd be eventually digging yourself your own grave.

But Ryuga didn't have Shinagami following him, and on more then a few occasions she had learnt he didn't like and was, although he'd never admit it, scared of the idea. Sure, they were close, he was the only friend she had left after the Final Battle, but unless he passed her 'tests', Ryuga-kun would never learn of the other world through her. Although she had seen Light and Ryuga-kun talking on a few occasions…

Kagome didn't know about the Kira case, about the fact that Ryuga was actually L, and L didn't know that Kagome used to travel 500 years to the past.

Oh the past. Kagome knew here past, like she knew the back of her hand. For heaven's sake, she even fell in love with her past's old love and MET her past .. self. Kagome wasn't positive she even liked her past. The friends she had made were great, but after the harrowing experience of the Final Battle, Kagome couldn't deal with going back.

Yes, they defeated the evil known as Naraku. Kagome had been spending time in the past more often, because a tragedy had occurred, one she could and did tell Ryuga-kun about.

Her biological family had died in a 'car accident'. Yeah right. Kagome knew it was just some blood thirsty demon wanting the jewel, and was simply smarter and went after her family. It's why she was so reluctant to befriend people.

Because she spent so much time in the past, Sango had decided to teach Kagome how to defend herself. And when Koga and Sesshomaru had joined, Kagome had gone through pure hell. But Inuyasha wouldn't dare help her, seeing as it showed her ability to fight, and rendering him useless to protect her.

No matter though. Everyone, and she meant everyone, had died in the battle against Naraku. The only reason Kagome finished him off is because he was conceited and too arrogant, waving around the body of Inuyasha, and she had snapped. Great, now all she could think of was that. Arghhh, I'm working myself into a rant…

L looked at Kagome funny. She was in the 'range' mode, where she flipped through emotions, without any indications. It was mournful, then sad, tragically so, then anger, which led to self-anger. So he decided to put a quick end to that.

"Because Kagome-chan, then it would be a waste of words."

Kagome snapped her head up, totally having of forgotten about the current conversation between her and Ryuga. The her plan, tests, and all of the project, that only she knew, rushed back to her, and she realized what L had just said.

"Oh."

L felt really horrible now, Kagome-chan looked so sad. Seeing as she was his closest friend, L felt the need to fix that little problem.

"Come on, I know a great restaurant where we can go get cake."

Kagome looked up, and saw L towering over her, looking off into the distance. She forced a smile and stood.

"Come on then, let's go!"

Kagome grabbed L's hand and ran off. L blushed at the contact, and scratched his head.

"Uh, Kagome-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Oh.."

--one week later--

L sat outside of the coffee shop that he was supposed to meet Kagome at. His knees reached his chin as he plopped on a bench. A cold bench. And very hard. Sighing, he shifted trying to get comfy.

It was their weekly Wednesday get-together. Sure, they spent other time in each other's presences, but this was a time, regardless of school, or work, that they met up. Then they'd go to a shop, different every week, so long as they had sweets. Kagome never minded L's sugary tooth, and wouldn't lecture him, saying she had already tried that with a friend obsessed with ramen. It never worked. L's toes curled around the corner of the bench as said person approached him.

"Ryuga-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes?"

L's eyes drifted to his bare toes, down to the pair of shoes and socks underneath the bench.

"No reason."

"Right…."

--in the shop--

Now they sat at a booth at Kiko's Café. L with a sugary coated cake, Kagome with herbal

tea. The cushions were red velvet, and the seats like a cloud, the food just as great. Or so said the sign by the entrance. It was more like there was a spring sticking out of the cushion, and the seats resembled a malformed cloud, that happened to be rock-hard. At least the food was good.

Kagome's eyes rested on the steaming cup of tea in front of her, then gazed at L dejectedly. She recalled L's thoughts on her comparison last week. She had, like always, a hidden reason behind her statement. It was, a test. But, L had simply thought it a waste of words. That was her last chance, her last hope of passing on her story. After all of her friends and up and died, Ryuga had unknowingly helped her through it. But no amount of emotional help can fix physical pain.

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?"

L was no fool. In fact, he was very smart. He knew that what he had said last week had struck a chord within Kagome, a very lasting chord, and she still was depressed.

"Last week, when you commented on how the seasons were akin to a virus, what did you really mean?"

"Oh that."

Kagome knew L sometimes commented on things a ways after they happened, and that he was usually very blunt with what he thought.

"Just a waste of words, right?"

_Uh oh _L thought. Kagome never held grudges, so he knew she wasn't angry. But something he had said, the waste of words comment, must of lasted long, must've meant something more.

"Well, sometimes wasted words are the best ones."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Some wasted words can hold more meaning to one, then that person would realize, and can be wiser then words that we use everyday, words that seem important."

Kagome gazed at L with eyes that portrayed her hope that L understood, just maybe.

"I guess it held a deeper meaning then just a comparison."

"Oh."

"Yes, Mr. Know-it-all, it did. I just, I guess I just wanted someone to remember me, as in my quirks. Not Kagome the intellect who acted cold, but me, by habits, my life, me as

me."

"Kagome-chan, why start caring now?"

Kagome sighed dejectedly, and stared into L's passive eyes.

"Ryuga-kun, if I died, would you care? Better yet, would you remember me?"

Kagome was no fool. At the final battle, one of Naraku's new minions had injured her, bad. Of course, mix blood and wounds, with Naraku's miasma, and bang!, you're dying, or already dead.

Her miko powers could cure poison fine, with a little R&R, but miasma was slowly killing her, her miko powers only slowing the effect. A few weeks and she'd join her friends and family, for good.

All she wanted was to tell someone, who would remember her not just as save the day/world super miko, but as Kagome, the person. Also, she needed to tell someone who could believe her, and not report her to the loony bin. If she died, then all that had ever progressed, and everyone's memory would be forgotten. So she had put L, unknowingly, through a series of tests, most of which he past. But then last week happened and well she didn't think he cared. But know…

"Of course Kags," L said, using a nickname he had dubbed her with, only using it at certain circumstances "I'd be very sad if you died, although why you even bring up such a subject I don't know. And I would always remember you, you've made a big impact on my life."

That was Ryuga for you. Passively blunt, no matter how much emotion was due. They were polar opposites, Kagome always showed some emotion when it was due, eyes never the calm L's eyes gave away. Whereas his was a calm lake, hers were raging oceans.

"Then let me ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"What can you say about me?"

L thought about what Kagome was saying about being remembered, and found the

perfect thing to say.

"Well first of all, your eyes give away everything, from emotions, to if you are plotting. You know, they get that suspicious gleam in they? Also, when you're anger, your right eyebrow twitches, and you get deadly quiet, then exploding loud. And you change emotions faster then a professional blackjack dealer shuffles cards, leaving the person so awed, that they missed the last three emotions."

Kagome looked at L, stunned.

"How could you recite all of that? How could you even know it all?"

"Well, I should right? You ARE my best friend, and it's no great feat, it comes along with being your friend."

"And you are my best friend..my only one."

Kagome quickly took a sip of tea and continued, before L could respond to that comment.

"OK then, what's the earliest memory of me too you?"

"Simple. You shoving a box containing shoes in them, and telling me to wear them in class from now on."

Kagome blushed from that. Sometimes L was just so weird, she just had to say something about it.

"Okay then. If I had something important to tell you, would you believe me?"

"Always."

"Last one then. I need you to come with me, will you follow me?"

"Oooo, ninja like, I like it."

Regardless though, L followed her out.

--Author POV--

L learned of everything. Of the demons, the past, loves and all. He found out about the threats, depression, lone nights, deaths, and sorrow. Lastly, she told him her expected death. Through it all, it brought them closer, and no matter how freaked out L came, after all it's demons, he believed her. After a demonstration of course….

hospital

Kagome laid on her hospital bed, clueless doctors surrounding her. Her head throbbed from the poison, and guaranteed her pain. She let out a muffled scream, laced with agony.

L diligently stood by her side, holding her hand in a vice-like grip. He knew this was coming, he just couldn't deal with it.

"Don't die Kags, come on."

Kagome could already see the white light though, signaling her blissful release from this pain.

"I can't fight it anymore. Just always remember me l-Ryuga, 'kay?"

"I always will, never think otherwise."

Death ate away at her vision, black overpowering white, as all feeling left her.

"I love you"

"I love you too Kagome-chan"

And at that, she closed her eyes, and the heart monitor went dead.

--

_Okay, actually, since this sucks so bad, I am going to rewrite it. Hey, look out for the new one!_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THIS!! PLEASE, _PLEASE_ READ!

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha nor it's characters; Death Note or it's characters.**

* * *

Kagome was afraid. More frightened then when she had first fallen down the well, more scared then when she had first faced Naraku, more desperate then when she had been forced from the past she had desperately loved.

Where was she? She was supposed to be...somewhere. She was sure of that, people didn't just...die. Or at least, even if they did, they certainly didn't regain consciousness and wander around nothingnesses all of their lives. Or deaths.

Right?

Suddenly a fresh wave of panic hit Kagome head-on. What if she was destined to wander around here, all alone, for all of eternity?

She wanted to cry out, to tell whoever it was that put her here _'I didn't do anything wrong! Can't you see everything that I did for that stupid jewel?'_

Holy crap, what if this was eternal damnation for breaking the jewel? For bringing it back into a time it wasn't meant to be in?

Kagome whimpered. So much for the strong priestess. For the reckless but cunning, brave but accepting miko that had made her appearance every so often.

Yeah. Buh-bye.

She screamed in anger and defiance.

'_I left everything for that marble! I left my life, both past, present, __and__ future. That thing has absolutely destroyed me! I've served my time! I DON'T BELONG HERE!'_

She was scared and frightened and furious all at the same time.

She had experienced death, losing her loved ones not once or twice but three times over, and had experienced Naraku's poisonous death first hand, one that followed her beyond his own grave.

Was it to follow her beyond her own death as well?

And so she floated, in an empty space of nothingness, mourning the loss of all that she had know, cursing the jewel for ruining the last bit of piece she was meant to have.

* * *

She had been here for a while now. No longer did time have an effect on her. Emotions had started to become the colour in her life, and sadly, the most prominent one was the black of depression.

But she was not stupid, despite certain demon's inclinations, and she logically thought out what could have happened. She must be in limbo, for she was decidedly neither dead nor alive. She was not in nirvana, for her most prominent emotions were those of the negative nature. So that only really left an unfinished task, or divine punishment. Maybe she was stuck between times, a result of her casual dimension traveling she had done so often.

This logical thinking was obviously a side effect from hanging out with L all that time. The very cute, childish but deceptively cunning man she had left to hang out in this pit of nothingness. The thought tore at the hole in her heart, and she cried, wallowing in the midnight blue of sorrow. It was a long time before she aver saw anything else.

* * *

Then, it hit.

Something happened, not soon enough, but too quick for her to be completely happy when she learnt of the cause.

A great amount of colour burst into her own personal limbo. Yellows and reds, purples and blues. For one object, human or not, to feel such strong emotions, but be so passively blind to it at the same time... well, for certain there weren't many she knew with such a capability.

And hope, a beautiful but morose pink light, a tinge of red edging at the corners, blossomed without her consent, and a form began to take shape. It was slow, as if the thing, the soul, for Kagome knew it for what it truly was, was reluctant in relinquishing its hold to the living world. Not surprising.

Oh well. She could wait.

So she sat and watched in deep fascination the sparkling colours and the blurry shape, content to have some form of entertainment at last.

She was slightly yellow that day, more so then she ever could have dreamt feeling. It was not much, but she was okay with it.

* * *

Soon, the shape became defined. It was a man, average in height. He had thick, black hair, and very deep bags. Much deeper then the ones she had left him with.

The minute his form had begun to relax, the colours dying down in a sad and final show, she had allowed hope to fully explode from within its cage. All around her, curling at her senses, was a beautiful shimmering colour, one which she had no name for. She did not care to name it.

He was here, and the depressing blue was almost chased away, it's lingering affect always on the edge of her mind.

He was here, and together she was sure they would leave.

* * *

He awoke to a sight much more beautiful then the one he had left. No longer were thoughts about the case on his mind, he only had room for the lovely and innocent face of _her_. Concern was evident in her expression, leaving an odd trace of orange that flickered around her like a dying flame. But he no longer cared, for she was not actually burning, and even though she must be dead, they were here together.

Soon, the black began disappearing. It was replaced with colours of every rainbow, ones that had yet to blossom into reality, and above all, a beautiful and pure white shone through. No darkness would reach them here.

Hand in hand they left, prepared to face what came next, with smiles on their faces, so long as the other was by their side.

* * *

So hey, confusing enough? It's 1:00 am, so that could be why, but I made a vow to myself that I would update most of my stories by..tonight. So, I was close.

It's kind of like an after thought. Kagome, left wandering all alone, for she has an unfinished vow left on earth, and L, stuck to finish the Kira case before he could peacefully pass on.

When L comes, her vow has been fufilled, she's waited for him, and together they leave to find out what awaits them in the afterlife.

A little less confusing now?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ!!**

**So, I have started this facebook account where I will update with snippets and what not, little oneshots that happen to come into my mind, and previews for upcoming chapters. It's just for the idea mostly, and if anyone wants to talk to me, debate and whatnot. I'm online a bit, when I am not too busy with school and the sorts. I would really enjoy talking to you guys. So, please, if you have Facebook, add me. It's OneFoot Forward (Yes, OneFoot is my apparent first name). It's a rather new idea, so please, if it interests you at all, I would love to talk. I plan on posting origianl stories and deciding how what chapters will go what way. It'll be very helpful for me if my readers could input on it actively!**

**So please, add me!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER!**


End file.
